


Banquet

by PolarPhantom



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actual Food porn, Ben is confused, F/M, Feed my hungry scavenger, I try and put heart into it, Maybe gross for some, Rey is never seen eating, See her with the bread in her AT-AT?, The biggest problem with TLJ is objectively that, Why am I the only one who realises Rey is hungry?, but give it a chance - Freeform, rey is not, see her eat that fruit in Maz' castle?, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarPhantom/pseuds/PolarPhantom
Summary: Gordon Ramsay is hecking furious right now.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Banquet

Ben Solo should have been happy. Rey, the most beautiful, most infuriatingly special women he had ever met, was riding him like a Fathier she wanted to break. Indeed it felt good

but she was eating.

She was eating while they were having sex and she seemed far more into the food than him.

She was licking her lips and moaning as she chewed on cakes and fruit, crumbs and juice tumbling and pouring down her toned figure onto Ben's crotch.

How did this even happen? Where did she get this food? Should he say something? Should he say how he feels.

She bent down, pressing her lips to his - but there was something -

She had used her teeth to grab some food - a donut and some fruits he didn't even know the name of - and brought them to his mouth. He had to chew through them to reach her lips.

"Come on, Ben," Rey said, "won't you join me?"

Ben Solo sat up, grabbing Rey, thrusting more and more - all the while grabbing food for himself and Rey to eat.

Eating like this with Rey... maybe that mad scavenger was onto something.

**Author's Note:**

> I joke, but I love the little characterisation of Rey eating in TFA. Wish that came back in TLJ and... the other one. Though I wonder if this was ever intentional or even in the script for TFA when Rian Johnson read it? I mean, it's really such a minor thing.
> 
> And really, she just needs to eat Ben's dick for me to be happy.


End file.
